This invention relates in general to cutting equipment, and in particular to a rotary cutting mechanism for cutting an opening in an article. In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a rotary cutting mechanism for cutting an opening in an edge or corner of a container.
Many different methods are known for forming shaped articles such as containers. One common method is thermoforming, in which a plastic sheet is heated, placed into a mold, and subjected to vacuum and/or pressure so that it conforms to the shape of the mold.
Articles such as thermoformed containers are often provided with openings for purposes such as air circulation, liquid drainage or heat venting. The openings are sometimes formed in an edge or corner of the container. In most containers, the edges/corners are formed by the sides of the container meeting at a generally perpendicular angle. However, other containers include nonperpendicular edges/corners. It is difficult to form openings in nonperpendicular edges/comers of containers.